


THE VIOLET GUARDIAN

by MysticWriter3018



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Power Rangers Fusion, Drama, F/M, Family, Immortality, Magic and Science, Magic and Technology, Mystery, OC Character is immortal from magic and technology, OC finds Paladins while hiding on Earth for 1000 years, OC uses holograms for Lions and form Voltron for 5000 years, Romance, Science Fiction, Smut, Story Spoilers and Changes, Voltron appears 5000 years early, phantom thief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWriter3018/pseuds/MysticWriter3018
Summary: What if there's a Sixth Lion? What if the 6th Paladin is the Heart of Voltron?Find out in this amazing story!FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!AU, OC





	THE VIOLET GUARDIAN

**Author's Note:**

> This is spoilers for another new story of mine.  
> I will be posting it soon!

STORY TITLE:

**THE VIOLET GUARDIAN**

**by MYSTICWRITER3018 (DARKFIRENYX)**

 

STORY SUMMARY:

What if there's a Sixth Lion? What if the 6th Paladin is the Heart of Voltron?

Find out in this amazing story! full of so many wonders, magic, science, technology and more amazing adventures!

Here in...THE VIOLET GUARDIAN!

 

AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Immortal OC fic

 

Here Below are posted pictures of my OC, her Lion and everything! Hope you like them!

 

THE VIOLET LION / 6TH LION / HEART OF VOLTRON

INSIDE THE VIOLET LION / PILOT SEAT

 

THE VIOLET GUARDIAN (OC) / THE 6TH PALADIN / THE GUARDIAN OF HEART

NAME - ARIA RYDER

HALF-GALRA/HALF-HUMAN

 

VIOLET PALADIN - HUMAN HOLOGRAM / DISGUISE

 

Author's Notes:

I hope you like the spoilers for this new story!

I will post it soon!

And please...NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!


End file.
